Rotary floor cleaning machines are widely used to clean carpet. Typically such a floor cleaning machine includes a bonnet pad or scrubber placed under a drive block and the drive block is rotatively driven causing the bonnet to be rotatively driven in scrubbing contact with the underlying carpet while the machine is moved over a floor.
One approach to applying carpet cleaning solution to the carpet has been to dip and saturate the bonnet pad in a container containing the solution. After dipping, the bonnet is "rung out" and placed under the drive block and the cleaning operation then proceeds. From time to time during the cleaning process, the bonnet will be removed from underneath the drive block and dipped and saturated in the cleaning solution. Obviously this is time consuming and quite inefficient, not to mention the inconvenience and problems of actually handling the bonnet pad and dipping the same into the container of cleaning solution.
Another approach to applying the carpet cleaning solution involves actually spraying or dispensing carpet cleaning solution onto the carpet in a separate operation. This may even be used in conjunction with the bonnet scrubbing technique discussed above. This separate spraying or dispensing operation is also time consuming and inefficient because it essentially means that the total carpet cleaning operation is a two-step process.
In addition with the separate spraying technique, one finds that the cleaning solution is not always freshly applied to the carpet when the rotary floor cleaning machine reaches certain areas. Also with either of the basic techniques discussed hereinabove, it is often difficult to uniformly apply the carpet cleaning solution to the carpet during the cleaning process.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple and efficient floor cleaning solution dispenser attachment that can be easily and conveniently attached to a conventional rotary floor cleaning machine wherein the dispenser attachment is designed such that the same will fit floor machines with various size motor housings.